boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
I Only Have A Surprise For You/Transcript
>> BLOO! BLOO! >> OH, HI, MAC. >> YOU'RE NEVER GONNA BELIEVE-- WHAT? >> WHAT, WHAT? >> WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT? >> AM I SMILING? I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE. I GUESS I'M HAPPY. >> HAPPY ABOUT WHAT? >> YOU KNOW, STUFF. GIGGLING >> WHAT STUFF? >> NEVER YOU MIND. YOU HAD SOMETHING TO SHOW ME? >> I SAW THIS FLIER FOR A PIE EATING CONTEST, AND THE PRIZE-- >> GIGGLING >> WHAT? >> SORRY. I WAS THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE. >> GASPS YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN, AREN'T YOU? TODAY'S THE DAY. >> MAC, I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. >> HEY, BOSS, I ALMOST GOT THAT, UH... PROJECT FINISHED FOR YOU. >> THANKS, SY. HE'S MAKING ME NEW CURTAINS, YOU KNOW, TO HANG ON THE WALLS. I MEAN WINDOWS. GIGGLING >> BLOO. >> WHAT? COME ON, MAC, CURTAINS. ♪ LA LA LA ♪ >> HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM? I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING, AND IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, NO WAY. I'M STICKING TO YOU LIKE GLUE. >> HAH, WHATEVER YOU SAY, MAC. >> YEP. NOT LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT. DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING, DID YOU? HA HA! I BET INSIDE YOU'RE ALL FREAKING OUT. UNLESS YOU DID SEE THIS COMING. GASP YOU DID SEE THIS COMING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO. IT'S ALL PART OF YOUR PLAN. I'M NOT STICKING TO YOU AT ALL! NO WAY! BLOO THINKS HE CAN TRICK ME. CAN'T TRICK ME. I'M THE ONE THAT'LL TRICK HIM. UNLESS HE WANTS ME TO TRICK HIM, AND THAT'S PART OF THE TRICK. >> HI, MAC. >> WHY'D YOU SAY THAT? DID HE TELL YOU TO SAY THAT? ANSWER ME! >> CRYING >> I--I'M SORRY. I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS. THERE'S GOT TO BE A WAY TO STOP HIM. >> MASTER MAC. >> SHH. >> OH... FOR THE LAST TIME, THERE ARE NO DEVICES OF A SPYING NATURE IN THIS OFFICE. NOW, WHAT IS YOUR QUANDARY? >> BLOO IS THROWING ME A SURPRISE PARTY. >> A PARTY? >> SHH! >> I HAD NO INKLING WHATSOEVER IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY. WE MUST BAND UP, ONE AND ALL, AND SING YOU THE BIRTHDAY SONG. ♪ TODAY, TODAY, TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY ♪ >> IT'S NOT MY BIRTHDAY. BLOO NEVER THROWS A SURPRISE PARTY ON MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE THAT WAY IT'S A BIGGER SURPRISE. MY BIRTHDAY IS THE ONLY DAY I'M SAFE! EXCEPT ONE YEAR HE THREW IT ON MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE HE KNEW I'D THINK I THOUGHT I WAS SAFE, SO BASICALLY I'M NEVER SAFE. THE POINT IS, YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM. >> BUT WHY WOULD YOU NOT WANT CELEBRATORY FESTIVITIES? THIS WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SUGAR, WOULD IT? >> NO. THIS IS A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT HANG UP I HAVE. EVERY TIME BLOO THROWS A PARTY, HE TOTALLY HUMILIATES ME. >> WHISTLING >> SURPRISE! >> SURPRISE! >> WHISTLING WHEW. BLOO, WHERE'S MY TOWEL? >> SURPRISE! >> I REALLY SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT LAST ONE COMING. NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I HATE PARTIES? >> INDEED I DO. DON'T WORRY, MASTER MAC. YOU SHALL NOT BE EXPOSED TO ONE UNDER MY WATCH. >> THANKS. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME. >> YES, THIS IS QUITE INFORMAL. EH, TH--THERE WE ARE. WE'RE STILL DOING THIS, I SEE. >> YOU LOSE, BLOO. I JUST TALKED TO MR. HERRIMAN, AND THERE'S NO PARTY. YOU HEAR ME? HERRIMAN TOTALLY TOOK MY SIDE, AND HE'S NOT GOING TO LET YOU THROW ANYTHING. HA HA! DIDN'T COUNT ON ME GOING TO HIM, DID YA? UNLESS YOU DID COUNT ON ME GOING TO HIM. YEAH, RIGHT, HEH HEH HEH. IT IS RIGHT! YOU WENT TO HIM FIRST, WHICH IS WHY HE AGREED TO HELP ME BECAUSE HE'S REALLY HELPING YOU! WHO ELSE IS IN ON THIS? FOOTSTEPS >> HOLA, SENOR MAC. >> CO, CO, CO. >> YOU, ARE YOU WORKING FOR BLOO? >> NO. SENOR BLOO, YOU IS STARTING A COMPANY? YOU KNOW, I HAVE MANAGEMENT POTENTIAL. >> CO, CO, CO, CO, CO. >> DON'T GIVE ME THAT. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. YOU'RE BOTH TRAITORS! >> IT IS A TRADING COMPANY? I CAN BE MUY BUENO AT TRADING. I TRADE WHAT YOU GIVE ME, AND THEN ALSO WHEN I GET SOMETHING, I TRADE THAT, TOO. >> MAC, NOBODY'S WORKING FOR ME. >> I'M FIRED? YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! I QUIT! SOBBING >> THERE'S NO PARTY. NOTHING'S GOING ON. GIGGLING >> THEN WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING? >> MY CURTAINS, THEY'RE GOING TO MATCH EVERYTHING. >> YOU CAN HIDE BEHIND YOUR CURTAINS ALL YOU WANT, BUT THERE'S A PARTY HERE, AND I'M GOING TO FIND IT. >> CO, CO, CO, CUCKOO, CUCKOO, CUCKOO. >> TELL ME ABOUT IT. >> GOT TO BE EVIDENCE SOMEWHERE. WHAT DO YOU NEED FOR A PARTY? PEOPLE. HE'S GOT PEOPLE HERE. FOOD, A CAKE! YOU NEED A BIRTHDAY CAKE. AH, HA! >> OH, GREAT, EVERYTHING'S SPOILED. >> YOU BET IT IS. >> MAC, YOU LEFT THE REFRIGERATOR DOOR OPEN? >> HUH? >> IT WAS OPEN ALL NIGHT. NOW I HAVE TO THROW OUT THE MILK, EGGS, AND BUTTER, PLUS EVERYTHING IN THESE BOWLS. >> YOU'RE NOT BAKING A CAKE? >> NO. WHY, YOU WANT ONE? >> NO, SO DON'T GET ANY BIG IDEAS, SISTER. OK, THERE'S NO CAKE. DON'T NEED CAKE FOR A BIRTHDAY. JUST NEED PEOPLE AND... PRESENTS! >> WHAT IN THE DAISIES? >> GAMES UP, GRANDMA! >> OH--OH, PLEASE, DEARIE, DON'T LOOK INSIDE! >> WHY NOT? AFRAID I'M GOING TO SEE ALL THE SKIN CREAM, DENTURE CLEANER, SUPPORT HOSE, GRANNY ***? I--UH, SEE WHY YOU MIGHT WANT TO, UM, KEEP THIS PRIVATE, EH? >> SCRAM, YOU TOUGH AND RUMBLE HOOLIGAN! OH! PINCHING AN OLD WOMAN'S UNMENTIONABLES, EVEN WHEN SHE'S ASKED NOT TO HAVE THEM PINCHED! >> HMM, OK, NO PRESENTS, EXCEPT PEOPLE COULD BRING THEIR OWN PRESENTS. SURE, BRING THEM WHEN THEY SHOW UP FOR THE... AH, HA! WILL, STOP! >> WHOA! >> YOU CAN'T THROW ME A--EARTH DAY? >> YEAH, I WAS JUST TAKING DOWN THESE DECORATIONS, BUT, YOU KNOW, YOU'RE RIGHT, MAC. WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM UP BECAUSE EVERY DAY SHOULD BE EARTH DAY. I'M GOING TO GO FIND STUFF TO RECYCLE. >> THERE'S NO CAKE, WEREN'T ANY DECORATIONS. COULD BE EARTH DAY, I GUESS. MAYBE BLOO ISN'T THROWING A PARTY. >> PARTY, ARE YOU STILL ON THIS? RINGS I GOT IT. >> AH, HA! I GOT YOU! THERE IS A PARTY. WHY ELSE WOULD THERE BE A CLOWN HERE? >> HE'S NOT HERE FOR THAT. HE'S HERE FOR, UH, UH, WHY ARE YOU HERE? >> I'M AN IMAGINARY FRIEND. >> EXACTLY. HE'S IN NEED OF A GOOD HOME. >> PLEASE. YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL ME SOME KID IMAGINED THIS? HE'S PATHETIC. LOOK AT THAT RATTY HAIR, FADED NOSE, DUMB PANTS AND SHIRT. WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE. >> WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FOSTER'S, BONGO? >> I HATE IT. TAKE ME HOME. >> I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE NICE. >> THAT-- >> REALLY WAS AN IMAGINARY FRIEND. >> HERE'S YOUR CURTAINS, BOSS. >> THANKS, SY. THEY'RE PERFECT. >> YOU'RE NOT THROWING ME A PARTY, ARE YOU? >> THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU. RINGS >> OH, GOOD. THEY'RE BACK. I'M SO SORR--GOO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? >> DUH, I'M HERE FOR THE PARTY! >> SO THERE IS A PARTY! >> UH-HUH. I SAID THERE WAS ONE. WHY WOULD I SAY THERE'S ONE IF THERE WASN'T ONE? IT'S COMPLETELY OPPOSITE AND CONTRADICTORY, LIKE IF I WENT TO GET ICE CREAM AND WANTED CHOCOLATE BUT INSTEAD I ASKED FOR VANILLA OR NOT EVEN VANILLA, LIKE RUM RAISIN OR PINEAPPLE SORBET OR STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE, AND WHY AM I ASKING FOR CAKE ANYWAY WHEN I WANT ICE CREAM? CHEESE ICE CREAM? WHO WOULD EVER WANT THAT? BLEH! I MEAN, I MEAN, THERE'S NO PARTY. >> BUT YOU SAID THERE WAS. >> ME? NO, I SAID, I SAID, I SAID I'M HERE TO SEE ARTIE. THERE HE IS. >> HI, GOO. >> I CREATED HIM. >> I'M ARTIE. I'M 4 YEARS OLD. >> HAH, THEY GROW UP SO FAST. >> IF YOU'RE HERE TO SEE ARTIE, WHY DO YOU HAVE A PRESENT? >> YOU HAVE A PRESENT, GOO? >> THAT? TH--THAT'S NOT A PRESENT. >> THIS? HUH, NO, HA HA HA... NO, THIS IS, THIS IS, THIS IS, THIS IS, THIS IS MY LUNCH, YEAH. I WRAPPED IT UP BECAUSE IT'S TUNA FISH. I SHOULD PROBABLY PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE. BYE. >> HI, MAILMAN. I'M 4 YEARS OLD. >> IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA WALK RIGHT INTO YOUR TRAP, WELL, I'M 1 STEP AHEAD OF YOU THIS TIME. I'M LEAVING! >> HI, MAC. I'M 4 YEARS OLD. >> HE KNOWS ABOUT THE PARTY? >> IT'S MY FAULT. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY. HE WAS RIGHT THERE, AND I WAS LIKE, "UH, UH, UH, UH, UH, UH," AND THEN I HAD TO SAY SOMETHING BECAUSE LIKE, "UH, UH, UH, UH," IS, LIKE, THE MOST SUSPICIOUS THING EVER. >> I DON'T KNOW, GOO. YOU'RE SO WEIRD, I'D BELIEVE YOU WRAPPED YOUR LUNCH LIKE A PRESENT. >> THEN WHY'D HE LEAVE? >> KIDS THESE DAYS. WHO KNOWS WHY THEY DO ANYTHING? THEY'RE CRAZY. >> I'M SORRY, BUT WHAT IF HE'S NOT BACK IN TIME FOR THE PARTY? >> DON'T WORRY. I'LL GET HIM BACK. >> VERY WELL, MASTER BLOOREGARD. IT WILL BE YOUR CHARGE TO RETRIEVE HIM IN DUE TIME. IN THE INTERIM, YOU ALL HAVE YOUR ASSIGNMENTS. WITH SOME LUCK, THERE WILL BE NO MORE MISHAPS, AND OUR GUEST OF HONOR SHALL BE SURPRISED INDEED. ♪ NOW, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED ♪ >> I KNEW IT. THEY'RE WORKING FOR BLOO LIKE THEY DO EVERY YEAR, AND HE'S GOING TO HUMILIATE ME ALL OVER AGAIN. NO, I WON'T LET HIM. I WILL NOT LIVE IN FEAR ANY LONGER. THEY WANT A SURPRISE? I'LL GIVE THEM A SURPRISE. IT'S PARTY TIME! OR, UH, NOT PARTY TIME. UNPARTY TIME? YEAH, YEAH, THAT'S GOOD. IT'S UNPARTY TIME. >> BLOO, GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF THERE. >> BUT I WANT CAKE. >> LATER! >> I THINK YOU'RE MISSING 1 INGREDIENT, FRANKIE. IT'S LAST, BUT NOT YEAST! LAUGHTER >> THAT'S STRAN--WHOA! >> THERE'S YOUR CAKE, AND YOU CAN EAT IT, TOO! LAUGHING >> IS IT LATER NOW? MAC! >> OH, THESE BALLOONS, THEY TAKE MY BREATH AWAY. >> KEEP AT IT, ED. YOU'RE DOING A GREAT JOB. >> HUH? AH! A BOMB! THERE IS A BOMB IN THE HOUSE! >> THAT'S NOT A BOMB. YOU STEPPED ON THE BALLOONS. >> I DID? AAH! >> ED, I'M SORRY, BUT YOU'VE GOT TO BE MORE CAREFUL. >> BUT I DON'T POP THEM. WAIT A MOMENTO. YOU POPPED THE BALLOONS! >> HUH? HEY, CUT THAT OUT, PLEASE. >> SENOR MAC? >> NO! >> NO! >> LAUGHING >> MAC? MAC! MAC, THAT YOU? >> LAUGHING >> COME ON OUT, BUDDY. THERE'S AN EASY EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS. THERE'S NO REASON TO--AAH! >> LAUGHING >> YOU SET *** TRAPS? >> YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME, BLOO! NO ONE WILL! >> SCISSORS! OVER HERE, HELP! >> DON'T WORRY, BLOO. I'LL GET SOMETHING TO CUT YOU DOWN. >> MAC, HAS HE BEEN HERE? >> CO, CO, CO, CO. >> I'LL CHECK THE HALL. IF YOU HEAR ANYTHING, ANYTHING, YOU YELL, OK? >> UH, WHATEVER. GOOD-BYE-YE-YE-YE. FOOTSTEPS >> OK! >> YELLING >> PUT THE TAPE DOWN, MAC. >> PLEASE. LIKE THAT WOULD HURT--OW! OW! THAT REALLY HURT! >> I SAID DROP IT. >> I'M SORRY. I JUST COULDN'T FACE ANOTHER PARTY. I KNEW YOU WEREN'T GOING TO STOP, SO I HAD TO STOP IT. I HAD TO! I NEVER MEANT TO HURT ANYONE. >> COME HERE. >> YELLING >> OH, STOP. 2 BOYS CAN HUG. >> GOT YA! WHO'S EMBARRASSED NOW, BLOO, HUH? YOUR CAKE, THE DECORATIONS, AND THE PRESENTS ARE ALL RUINED. YOU'LL NEVER THROW ME A PARTY AGAIN. YOU'VE HUMILIATED ME FOR THE LAST TIME. YOU KNOW WHY, BLOO? BECAUSE THE PARTY IS OVER, AND I WIN! FINALLY, I WIN! LAUGHING >> WHAT HAPPENED? >> MAC RUINED MY CAKE. >> HE RUINED OUR DECORATING, TOO. >> TECHNICALLY, WE RUINED MOST OF IT. SORRY. >> TALKING >> IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN SALVAGE WHATSOEVER? THAT DOES IT, THEN. MASTER MAC HAS COMPLETELY RUINED THE PARTY. >> THAT'S RIGHT. >> WHAT ABOUT YOU, "B" TEAM? >> HUH? >> WE HAD NO PROBLEMS AT ALL. CAKE'S DONE, PRESENTS WRAPPED, DECORATIONS LOOK FANTASTIC. >> GREAT JOB, GUYS. >> CO, CO, CO, CO. >> AND DUE CREDIT GOES TO YOU, MASTER BLOOREGARD, FOR ANTICIPATING EACH AND EVERY ONE OF MASTER MAC'S MOVES. >> WHEN YOU GOT IT, YOU GOT IT. >> INDEED. NOW, IF YOU'D BE SO KIND TO RETRIEVE OUR GUEST OF HONOR, WE'LL FRESHEN UP AND GATHER IN THE LIBRARY FOR THE REAL FESTIVITIES. >> LIBRARY. GASP >> THEY'RE ALL HERE, MR. H. >> EXCELLENT. NOW, ONCE INSIDE, EVERYONE FIND A HIDING SPOT. >> SURPRISE! LAUGHING >> SENOR MAC, HE HAS GONE CRAZY, MAN! >> CO, CO, CO! >> I WARNED BLOO NOT TO THROW ME A PARTY. EVERY YEAR I TELL HIM NO MORE PARTIES, BUT DOES HE LISTEN? NO! HE NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER LISTENS, BUT HE'LL LISTEN NOW! LAUGHING >> MAC, THIS PARTY ISN'T FOR YOU. >> SURPRI--OH, WHOA, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE? >> I DIDN'T... >> I WAS 4 YEARS OLD. SOBBING >> I THOUGHT THIS WAS MY PARTY. YOU SAID YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE. I DID. ARTIE SAW ME WALK IN WITH MY PRESENT FOR HIM. >> BUT I LEFT. >> ARTIE LEFT, TOO, REMEMBER? HE WALKED OUT THE DOOR? >> AND I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ABOUT THE CURTAINS BECAUSE THEN EVERYONE WOULD KNOW I COULD SEW. >> YOU CAN? I COULD SURE USE ME SOME PANTS. >> MASTER MAC, WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU HATE PARTIES, MY CHIEF CONCERN WAS PROTECTING THIS ONE FROM YOU. BUT I SEE NOW NO PARTY IS SAFE FROM THE LIKES OF YOU. YOU WILL DESTROY EACH AND EVERY ONE, EVEN IF THAT MEANS DESTROYING LIVES IN THE PROCESS. >> BUT... >> YOU ARE MUY, MUY MEANO. >> CO, CO, CO, CO, CO, CO, CO! >> MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU COULD TALK ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS INSTEAD OF TAKING THEM OUT ON A LITTLE IMAGINARY FRIEND. >> LIKE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TO CLEAN. FRANKIE: THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO BE SENT AWAY FOREVER! WE HATE YOU SO MUCH! MADAME FOSTER: NOW GET OUT OF OUR LIFE! WE HATE YOU! WE HATE YOU! I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILD WHO IS SAME AGE AS YOU WHO ALAWAYS CAUSES TROUBLE A LOT. GOODBYE FOREVER! FRANKIE: MAC, PLEASE, JUST LEAVE US ALONE! YOU'RE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME! YOU BELONG IN JAIL! WE BELONG SOMEWHERE WITHOUT MAC! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU IN OUR LIFE! PLEASE, JUST GO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! WE ARE YOUR ENEMIES! GET AWAY! >> YOU STINK. >> HOW COULD YOU, MAC? HE WAS 4 YEARS OLD TODAY, 4 YEARS OLD. >> HOUSE MEETING. EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS, NOW! >> WAKE UP! HOUSE MEETING! WAKE UP! HOUSE MEETING, ED, GO DOWNSTAIRS. >> BUT I MUST FINISH MY JUICE BOX. GRACIAS! >> 1, 2, 3, ME! >> YES, I WIN! >> NO, I COVER YOU. >> BUT I CUT YOU. >> HOUSE MEETING! EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS! >> MASTER BLOOREGARD, HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY? >> NOT YET. MAC IS LEAVING FOSTER'S! MR. HERRIMAN: BECAUSE HE ALWAYS WANTS US TO SCREW OURSELVES AND DIE OF CANCER! MAC: YEAH, GO AWAY, FRANKIE, MR. HERRIMAN, BLOO, WILT, COCO, MADAME FOSTER, EDUARDO, AND GOO! YOU JERKS! WE'RE ENEMIES, NOT FRIENDS! I HOPE YOU ALL DIE OF CANCER! AS FOR YOU, FRANKIE, HAVE FUN LIVING WITHOUT A BROTHER! FRANKIE: YOU'RE RIGHT, I DON'T NEED A BROTHER ANYWAY! MAC: I'M DONE, THROUGH AND HAD JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF BLOO AND EVERYONE AT FOSTER'S! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR THEM! THEY JUST DID THIS TO ME? HOW COULD THEY DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! WELL, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! FIRST MY DAD DIED IN A CAR CRASH, THEN TERRNCE IS A BIG JERK, THEN MY MOM IS ALWAYS TOO BUSY TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, THEN ALL THE KIDS AT SCHOOL THINK I'M SOME LOSER, THEN I GOT KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL, AND NOW EVERYONE AT FOSTER'S MADE FUN OF ME! WELL, I'M NEVER COMING TO FOSTER'S, TALKING TO BLOO, WILT, EDUARDO, COCO, FRANKIE, MR. HERRIMAN, AND MADAME FOSTER, OR BE THEIR FRIEND! I MEAN WHO CARES ABOUT THOSE GUYS ANYWAY?! I'D PROBABLY BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT THEM! WELL, THAT FIGURES! THEY DIDN'T EVEN MISS ME. THEN I'M NOT GONNA MISS THEM! BECAUSE NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME IN THE LEAST! IF THEY WANT ME GONE, THEN SO BE IT! FIRST I'M GONNA WRITE A NOTE TO MY FORMER FRIENDS THAT I'M GONNA COMMIT SUICIDE. POLICE OFFICER: YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE AND BEING HUMILIATED ON YOUR BIRTHDAY, AND RUINING BIRTHDAY PARTIES. GET IN THE POLICE CAR NOW! POLICE OFFICER: THIS HERE'S YOUR JAIL CELL WITH NO BED, NO TOILET, NO AIR CONDITIONER, NO SINK, NO PILLOWS, NO BLANKETS, AND NO FOOD. YOU WILL BE IN HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. YOUR IMAGINARY FRIEND WILL BE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION AND YOUR BEST FRIEND AND BIG CRUSH FRANKIE, WILL START A NEW LIFE AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN. GOODBYE FOREVER. FRANKIE: MAN, I HATE MAC! BLOO: I HATE MAC TOO. MADAME FOSTER: I'M AFRAID WE HAVE NO CHOICE, BLOO. MAC DOESN'T WANT TO TALK TO US. COCO: I GUESS HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE OUR FRIEND ANYMORE. WILT: I'M SORRY BUT HE IS NEVER GONNA FORGIVE US. EDUARDO: IF TALKING TO HIM WON'T HELP, WE MIGHT FIND WAYS TO KEEP AZUL FROM GETTING ADOPTED? GOO: My mom says you gotta find ways to keep Bloo from putting him up adoption cause Mac is no longer visiting or talking to us. MR. HERRIMAN: MISS GOO, YOU'RE A GENIUS. SINCE MASTER MAC WILL NEVER RETURN OR BE A FRIEND OF OURS, WE MUST KEEP MASTER BLOOERGARD FROM PUTTING HIM UP FOR ADOPTATION. Frankie: Yes, other than writing a letter to let Mac know how much we hate him. Madame Foster: Since talking to him won't work, writing a mean letter will. Mr. Herriman: Well, what are we all waiting for?! Let's get to work! Wilt: I'll get the papers! Eduardo: I'll get the markers! CoCo: I'll get the scissors! Bloo writing: Dear Mac, we hate you so much! Madame Foster: We know you want us to leave you alone. Mr. Herriman: You don't have to look at us, but at least listen to us. Frankie: We made you a card Wilt: To show you how much we hate you. You may be right. You want us to screw ourselves and die of cancer. Eduardo: We did hulimate you on your birthday, and we are gonna do it again and see how you like it. Go fall off a cliff and die. Frankie: We hope you die after you get out of jail. Goodbye, Mac, I will never see you again for the rest of my life. From, your former friends, Frankie, Bloo, Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, CoCo, Goo, and Madame Foster. Twenty Years Later In Jail Narrator: Poor Mac, alone with the wasted memories of his life; what a fool he had been before. The boy a tear for kind old Mr. Herriman and his sage advice which he often ignored. Mac sheded a tear for his former friends Wilt, Bloo, CoCo, and Eduardo. A A tear for his former best friend Frankie too for his unloyalty, unsympathy and often misunderstanding toward her; Heck, Mac even wept for Goo as well as their lectures which he tends to listens to whenever he himself cares to do so once in a while. Yes, from the dark confines of that miserable cell, and Mac more dead than alive that is. In a flood of remorse, Mac decided that if he ever gets out of prison, Mac himself will swear Never again will he come to Foster's, or visit his former friends for the rest of his life since Frankie, Bloo, Mr. Herriman, Wilt, Madame Foster, Coco, and Eduardo no longer want anything to do with him. Mac's heart was shattered into pieces. He was feeling abandoned, unloved, and unwanted. MR. HERRIMAN: MISS FRANCES, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU. YOU HAVE KICKED MAC OUT OF FOSTER'S. FRANKIE: THANK YOU, MR. HERRIMAN. WE ARE HAPPY AND PROUD THAT MAC WILL NEVER RETURN, NEVER BE OUR FRIEND AND SUFFER SADNESS. MAC'S RIGHT, WE WILL SCREW OURSELVES, OTHER THAN DIE OF CANCER. LET'S PARTY WITHOUT HIM. (BLOO CRYING) FRANKIE (COMFORTING, HUSHING AND CUDDLING A CRYING BLOO): IT'S OKAY, BLOO, DON'T CRY. SHH! I KNOW YOU MISS MAC, BUT HE'S NEVER COMING BACK. I ALREADY KICKED HIM OUT OF FOSTER'S. NARRATOR: EVERYONE AT FOSTER'S DIDN'T SEE MAC AFTER THAT DAY, AND TWO DAYS AFTER HE LEFT FOSTER'S, MAC NEVER KNEW COMMITING SUICIDE WOULDN'T SOLVE ANYTHING. I BET MAC HADN'T BEEN SO FOOLISH AT A TIME LIKE THIS. BUT I THINK HE DESERVED HIS PUNISHMENT, DON'T YOU? Category:Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts